Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to electronic display technologies and radio frequency identification technologies. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display driving integrated circuits that perform display driving functions and also act as radio-frequency identification (RFID) readers.
A display driving integrated circuit is often included in electronic display technologies such as liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors, digital televisions, mobile devices, and others. The display driving integrated circuit transfers driving signals and data to a flat panel display unit so that characters and images can be displayed on the flat panel display unit.
RFID technology is commonly used to wirelessly track and identify various objects such as humans, animals, packages, devices, and others. RFID technology overcomes certain disadvantages of barcodes and magnetic cards. An RFID system typically comprises a RFID tag, a RFID reader, and a host. The RFID tag transmits data wirelessly, and the RFID reader receives the data via an antenna, decodes the data, and transmits the decoded data to the host. The RFID system can be used to automate various processes, such as access control or security, animal quarantine, transport monitoring, baggage management, toll collection, and container management, to name but a few.